random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
100 Most Random Ways to Be Random
ATTENTION: This list is incomplete. There are many random ways to be random. Some are more random than others. What follows is a list of the most random ways to be random as told by scientist peeps. 104: Set stuff on fire. Pretty much self explanitory. As long as what you burn doesn't get you arrested, burn it!!!!1! 103: Ear wax sculptures. Don't clean your ears for weeks. When you think you have enough filth in your ears, pull it out via cue tips. Then, sculpt your masterpiece! (Seriously, these things go for big bucks at art sales.) 102: Watch Regular Show. It's anything but. 101: Prank call people. All you need is a phone, the white pages, and a cool head. Pick a random person and dial it up! 100: Chalk + Elevator = Random. Every time you go somewhere, bring some chalk with you. If you get on an elevator, you can use it to be random. Simply draw a square around you and announce to the other passengers that this is your "personal space." 99: Blow dryers. Aim these things out of your car window at other peeps and watch their reactions. (NOTE: This is more for insane people, so don't do it on a regular basis. Then again, what do you do on a regular basis?) 98: Wear a fedora all the time. In case you don't know, a fedora is a hat. 97: Bacon in the soap. Go to the store and buy the best bacon you can find. Take it home and cook it. After that, eat as much of it as you can. Finally, put whatever is left in your soap. 96: Chocolate cake. Eat it a lot, share it a lot, rub it on yourself a lot. Chocolate cake: It's the answer to everything. 95: Nothing. There is no #95. Why? 'Cause it's random! Duh! 94: Q. Puqt thisq letqter qin rqandom wordqs youq wrqite. Sqay itq's qa sileqnt Q. 93: Be smart, act stupid. Do you really need an explanation? 92: Wear a fake mustache. They can be found at party stores, dollar stores, and wherever random stuff is sold. 91: Read stuff about fried chicken while placing flowers in a vase and eating a hockey puck. It's called multi-tasking. 90: Draw stick people. You don't even need to ask. It is very straightforward. 89: Meap. Obsess about him. Hang Meap posters in your room, wear Meap clothing, anything that involves Meap. 88: Easter Island music. Buy a bunch of it, burn it to a CD, and play it with a boombox. Carry the boombox with you, and people will either call you random or throw the boombox across the street. 87: Monsters under the bed. Act like they exist. 'Cause they are awesome. And junk. 86: Nothing. There is no #86. Why? 'Cause I said so, that's why! 85: Random text. Write a bunch of random text in notepad. Then, save it onto your hard drive. Finally, post it on Fanfiction.net under the name "Phineas and Ferb Die." You should expect to be banned in 2-4 business days, give-or-take. 84: Presidential e-mail/phone call. E-mail or call the White House. Say that the president's socks smell funny. Cross your fingers and hope you don't get arrested. 83: Prank call. All you need is a phone, the white pages, and a cool head. Pick a random person and dial it up! 82: Hot dog flag fire. Draw a picture of the hot dog flag in pen or pencil. Make it really big. Then, carry it into your downtown streets and burn it! 81: Aspiring artist, unaspiring artwork. Spend a lot of time drawing things in MS Paint. Post them to the internets. 80: Have your own random catchphrase. Read the name, dummy. (NOTE: Must be original or unoriginal only!) 79: Loud, annoying, unnecessary numbers. Go downtown, pick a spot on the sidewalk, and count backwards from 1,000. Loudly. Category:Lists Category:Random Works!